Twilight Ocarina
by Baka27
Summary: Quand, sur le chemin de la montagne de la mort, on découvre un loup et un humanoïde bizarre qui sait parler, on se pose des questions. Et il faut croire qu'il y a de quoi, quand vous voyez le loup (qui a le même nom que vous, également) se transformer en votre sosie. Tandis que vous devez aller chercher deux cailloux pour sauver le monde. Pierres ancestrales, pardon.
1. Cailloux Ancestraux

**EDIT:** Chapitre corrigééééé :D

Hellow ! Pour ceux qui me lisent déjà: et oui, une autre fanfic ! *évite une épée* z'en faites pas, z'en faites pas, la suite de DDPOB et de Replica viendra ! (surtout DDPOB... Désolée ;_;)

Bref ! Maintenant que j'ai fait ma pub, j'vais vous en dire plus ! Alors déjà, c'est un crossover. "Mais pourquoi t'as mis que dans Legend of Zelda alors ?" me diriez-vous. Et bien... Vous verrez ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! *se prend une épée*

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup à **Ailoyss** pour la correc' et les encouragements ! :D

**Titre:** « Twilight Ocarina» ...Voilà, je viens de vous spoiler toute la fic... XD

**Résumé:** Quand, sur le chemin de la montagne de la mort, on découvre un loup et un humanoïde bizarre qui sait parler, on se pose des questions. Et il faut croire qu'il y a de quoi, quand vous voyez le loup (qui a le même nom que vous, également) se transformer en votre sosie. Tandis que vous devez aller chercher deux cailloux pour sauver le monde. Pierres ancestrales, pardon.

**Rating:** J'ai mis T, au cas où... et surtout parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher autre chose... Vive les fainéants. X')

**Avertissement:** Euh... Je sais pas. Ah, si: Attention: Midona.

Midona: Comment ?!

Twilight Link: Ahah, on se demande bien pourquoi...

Midona: Toi le chiot tu la fermes !

Baka: Non, VOUS LA FERMEZ.

Midona: ...

Twilight Link: ...

Baka: Bien. XD

**Genre:** Coooommmmeeee d'haabbbb'. Action, aventure, amitié... A/A/A, quoi X')

**Disclaimer:** Rieennn à moaaaa ! Tout à Nintendooooo !

**Note:** Je ne pense pas être régulière, désolée...

* * *

Prologue

Cailloux ancestraux

Un vent doux et faible soufflait sur la vaste plaine d'Hyrule. On pouvait apercevoir un grand château et juste devant celui-ci, une sorte de citadelle. Devant le pont, qui se fermait chaque soir avant l'arrivée de Sakdoss assoiffés de sang, deux personnes discutaient. L'une d'elle était grande, et avait de puissants yeux carmins. Elle, car c'était une femme, avait un coude reposant dans sa main. L'autre était un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une tunique verte.

L'enfant s'approcha de quelques pas d'une montage se trouvant plusieurs vingtaines de mètres plus loin, et la femme, s'étant arrêtée de parler, délogea son coude en levant son bras. Elle tenait dans la main qu'elle avait surélevé une étrange graine fendue. Elle lança cette dernière sur le sol et le garçon, surprit, se retourna d'un coup, mais la femme avait déjà disparue.

Le garçon resta immobile sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

- Hum... Si je récapitule bien, je dois aller dans le village Cocorico, monter la Montagne de la mort, récupérer leur pierre ancestrale, aller à la rivière Zora, récupérer aussi leur bijou.

- Exactement, répondit une étrange boule de lumière ailée s'avérant être une fée.

- Youpi ! Je vais mourir de chaud ou écrasé par un roché bouillant ! Et si je survit, je vais mourir noyé ! Fit-il ironiquement.

- Si tu traines, se moqua la boule de lumière, ce ne sera pas de ces deux façons que tu mourras, mais ce sera tué par les Sakdoss qui trainent par ici...

- Ces zombies ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Mourir à cause d'une Skulltula ?

- Je te rappelle que ça a bien failli arriver, dans le vénéra-

Elle coupa sa phrase brusquement. Le garçon eu un regard compatissant. Il savait à quel point c'était dur de perdre l'arbre Mojo. Et il comptait bien le faire payer à l'homme qui lui avait lancé cette horrible malédiction.

- Ca va aller Navi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui. Fit-elle avec force. Oh, et Link ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu n'as pas de lance-pierre, évite de monter un lierre sans avoir tué les Skultulas dessus... Tu risques de tomber de haut ! Hihi !

- Grmf... J'adore le jeu de mots... Grogna-t-il, avec une moue vexée, mais intérieurement heureux de voir sa fée reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. On va à Cocorico ou on reste plantés là ?

- Je serais bien tenté de dire que l'on reste plantés là mais... On va à Cocorico ! Répondit-il, souriant.

Link marcha (car Navi vole, ben oui, c'est une fée, elle ne marche pas) en direction de la montagne qu'il avait observé un peu plus tôt. Avant de passer le pont permettant de traverser une rivière sans avoir à se mouiller les pieds, il aperçu un corps étendu, inanimé. Surprit, il s'inquiéta tout de suite pour la personne et se précipita vers elle.

Arrivé à moins de cinq mètres, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Ce qui était étendu là n'était pas Humain. Ni Goron, ni Kokiri, enfin vous aurez compris. C'était un monstre. Deux, en fait.

La première forme était un loup, d'une espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas, de taille adulte, avec un pelage gris-vert et le ventre blanc-crème. Il avait aussi une sorte de symbole sur le front de la même teinte. Link aperçu aussi une chaîne, preuve qu'il avait été enfermé quelque part.

La deuxième chose, car on ne peut décidément ne l'appeler que comme ça, était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, étrange. Une espèce d'humanoïde à la peau parfois noire et parfois blanche, avec des motifs verts fluo sur les membres et les oreilles, si on pouvait appeler ça des oreilles vu leur taille, des cheveux roux feu en queue de cheval grâce à un anneau énorme, et une sorte de casque, sûrement la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu, masquant un de ses yeux.

_Mais quelles sont ces choses ?!_ Songea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

C'est alors qu'il perçut un mouvement du côté du loup.

* * *

Oui, je l'admets, c'est petit. Mais ce n'est que la prologue ! :D

Je ne pense pas que les chapitres seront beaucoup plus grands, comme ça, je posterais plus vite !

Enfin bref ! J'espère que cette prologue vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à le dire, hein ? XDXD

Nah, mais j'accepte tout: critiques, demandes de mariage, un peu aimé, détesté, envie de me/se tuer, etc... X')

Baka27~


	2. Sosie ?

**EDIT:** Correction faiiiteeee ! :D

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D J'espère que tout va comme vous voulez ! :D

Oui, je dois des excuses aux rares qui lisent ce petit bout de Fic, mais j'ai été... Pas découragée, mais un peu triste de ne rien recevoir, pas même un "follow", alors que pourtant j'avais déjà écrit la suite... Oui je sais, c'est égoïste et je m'en excuse.

Mais bref ! Je dois également un énorme merci à **dark-shany** qui a prit la peine de lire cette Fic et de laisser une trace :D Donc, un énorme merci pour ta Follow et ton Favorite ! :D Car oui, je hurle de joie quand je reçois ne serais-ce qu'un Follow XD

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient en aucun cas ! Mais un jour, je kidnapperais les Link ! Sois prévenu, Nintendo !

Bonne lecture ! :) (Enfin je l'espère XD)

* * *

Chapitre 1

"Sosie" ?

_Mais quelles sont ces choses ?!_ Songea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

C'est alors qu'il perçut un mouvement du côté du loup. Sur ses gardes, il dégaina son épée Kokiri, prêt à se battre. Le loup se leva lentement avec un air endormi, et une fois sur ses quatre pattes, secoua sa tête vivement, comme pour se remettre les idées claires. Clignant ses yeux, il bailla, révélant une rangée de crocs acérés.

Il sursauta d'un coup, comme se souvenant d'une chose importante. Tournant le dos à Link, il s'approcha de la chose immobile l'accompagnant. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et l'animal la secoua avec son museau. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poussa ce qu'on pourrait qualifier un soupir de dépit.

Link s'approcha doucement, voulant profiter de l'effet de surprise, mais l'herbe écrasée faisait du bruits sous ses pieds. Le monstre se tourna vivement face à lui, montrant ses crocs étincelants. Il fit une mine déconfite lorsqu'il posa son regard bleu profond sur Link. Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi et, se servant de la faille énorme que lui laissait son adversaire, il sauta sur l'animal.

Celui-ci ne réagit que quand une profonde entaille vint s'inscrire sur sa fourrure. Il glapit de douleur, et, attrapant l'être toujours étendu, s'enfuit vers l'abri le plus proche, c'est-à-dire le village Cocorico.

- Non... Murmura Link, se jetant à sa poursuite.

- _Viiiite_ ! S'affola sa fée.

On entendit rapidement des hurlements d'effroi, de panique. En les entendant, Link accéléra encore, si c'était possible, et demanda avec peur aux habitants :

- Où est parti le monstre ?!

- V...Vers le cimetière... Balbutia un homme, terrifié.

Jetant un rapide ''merci'' à l'habitant, il continua sa course. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit indiqué, ayant manqué plusieurs fois de tomber par terre et de perdre plusieurs précieuses secondes. Ce qu'il vu le stupéfia. La forme autrefois inanimée, flottait au dessus du loup, pendant que celui-ci se battait avec un spectre.

- Les monstres ne sont pas sensés s'entraider ?! Demanda-t-il, interloqué, à Navi.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Fit-elle, ne comprenant pas non plus.

Le loup acheva en peu de temps le spectre. La créature flottante, quand à elle, s'emblait bien s'amuser :

- Eh ben ! Fit-elle au monstre. T'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois ! Ou plutôt, la patte ! Kss kss kss !

Pour une raison que Link ignorait, le loup grogna furieusement. La chose lui dit :

- C'est sympathique ! Tu m'as sauvé juste parce que tu as besoin de moi ? C'est pas très gentil ça ! Kss kss ! Le loup aboya. Comment ça ? Fit-elle, son unique œil visible se rétractant. Comment ça tu ne reconnais pas Cocorico ?! T'as vraiment une mémoire de Stalfos ! Nouveau grognement. Ouais ouais, j'vais regarder par moi même...

La créature s'envola extrêmement haut, et Link étant caché, ne l'aperçu pas.

- Que ?! S'exclama-t-elle, redescendant.

Elle finit par apercevoir Link et balbutia :

- Euuhh, Link, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère jumeau...

Il crut d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui et de ce fait, il dut faire un bond de six mètres. Il fut encore plus étonné quand il vit qu'elle s'était retournée vers l'animal, qui, assit, attendait patiemment.

- Hey toi ! Le sosie ! Cette fois, c'était bien au détendeur de l'ocarina qu'elle parlait. Approche !

Timidement, il marcha vers les deux monstres... Si on pouvait encore les qualifier comme cela, car les yeux du loup brillaient d'intelligence - et un peu de douleur, remarqua Link avec culpabilité - et l'autre pouvait parler... Il dit doucement, avec une voix coupable :

- Euh, si tu veux, j'ai une potion rouge... Proposa-t-il à l'animal, en hésitant car il n'était pas sûr que l'autre saurait ce que cela voulait dire.

Ce dernier hocha tranquillement la tête de gauche à droite, comprenant parfaitement. Link déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas peur, il pouvait se défendre, mais... C'est simple, comment ce fessait-il que des monstres comprennent le langage Humain, Hylien, et autres ?! Surtout que le ou la deuxième pouvait parler !

- Bon... Commença la chose. Déjà, je suis Midona. Elle montra le loup. Lui, c'est Link. Toi ?

- L... Link... Balbutia-t-il, confus au plus haut point.

- Euh, ton nom ?

- Link.

- Tu te moques de moi ?!

- Non.

Midona sembla réfléchir. Arrêtant de flotter, elle se mit sur le dos du loup comme si elle montait un cheval. Elle dit à l'Hylien :

- Bon, déjà, on va aller chez toi pour réfléchir. Ceux de Cocorico ont pas l'air très accueillants.

- Evidemment ! Fit-il. Quand les deux se tournèrent vers lui, il rougit et s'expliqua. Enfin, je veux dire, vous ressemblez à des monstres...

- Ouais, et ''désolé'' de nous imposer chez toi, mais on a pas trop le choix ! Kss kss kss !

Il hocha la tête et commença à partir. Le loup marcha silencieusement à côté de lui et un villageois, inquiet et n'ayant pas vu le ''deuxième Link'' 'approcha.

- Euh, avez vous battu le mons- Il coupa lorsqu'il aperçut l'animal. Que ?... Pourquoi ?...

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Link, il n'est pas hostile.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un monstre amical !

- Il a dit ''pas hostile'' et non pas ''amical'' abruti ! Répondit Midona avec gentillesse.

- Argh ! C'est quoi ça ?! Fit l'homme en sursautant.

- Moi ? Kss kss kss ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Bon, fit-elle en parlant à l'enfant, on part ? Les gens d'ici me gavent.

- Euh... Oui...

Se retrouvant dans la plaine, Link se dirigea vers la foret. Midona l'interpela.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ?! Protesta-t-elle.

- Ben... Chez moi... Répondit Link, abasourdit.

- Dans la foret ?! Fit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, comme dépitée.

- Oui, les Bois perdus avec leurs Skullkids et la Forêt Kokiri !

- Eh ben... Vous vivez dans des trous perdus ! L'aut' Link à Toal, _loiiiinnnnn_ du Château, et toi dans une foret _loiiiinnnnn_ du Château ! Vous aimez courir dit' donc ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

En réponse, le loup accéléra brusquement, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa cavalière.

- Ca va pas ?! Hurla celle-ci, tirant l'oreille du monstre.

L'animal leva les yeux au ciel et secouant doucement sa tête.

* * *

C'est court je sais, mais le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et le troisième est en cours d'écriture ! :D

Au fait, petite question: Une autre personne que moi a t'elle déjà eu cette idée ? Ou idée qui s'en rapproche ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai jamais lue de Fics comme celles-ci, alors évitez de me dire "T'as volé l'idée à tel ou telle fanficteur !"

Voilà voilà :) A la prochaine !

Reviews ? :D (Menaces de mort acceptées XD)

Baka27


	3. Explications

Hey, me revoilà pour le Chapitre 2 :D

Je tiens à remercier **dark-shany**, **Chocolate Kangoo** et **Zexy D Heart** pour leurs Reviews qui m'ont motivée à fond ! :D Et également merci à **thuthur1** qui a mis cette Fanfic dans ses "Alerts" :D Merci tout le monde ! :D

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda ne m'a pas appartenu dans les Chapitres précédents, je ne verrais pas pourquoi il m'appartiendrait maintenant XD

**Autre:** J'ai corrigé rapidement les Chapitres précédents, il doit rester des fautes mais bon XD Personne n'est parfait, et surtout pas moi ! XD

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Explications

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée/sortie, le pont où Saria lui avait donné son ocarina. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt Kokiri, le ''garde'' assigné par Mido, le chef des Kokiris autoproclamé, s'approcha vivement de Link :

- Link ?! Tu as vraiment quitté la forêt ?! Il aperçu son compagnon. Aaaahhhhh ! C'est quoi ça ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Calme toi ! Ordonna Link. Tu vas ameuter tout le monde ! Il est gentil !

- Mon œil ! C'est un _monstre_ ! Fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Un monstre ! Comment tu veux qu'il soit gentil !

- Ben regarde-le ! Répliqua Link.

Le Kokiri s'exécuta, observant l'animal. Calme, celui-ci soutenait son regard sans broncher. Link aperçut pour la première fois deux anneaux de la même couleur que les yeux du loup sur ses oreilles dressées.

_Etrange..._ Pensa-t-il.

- Mouais ben il est bizarre ton animal de compagnie ! Il sursauta car le loup, n'ayant pas apprécié le surnom, s'était mit à grogner légèrement. Il est fou ! Il montre les crocs pour rien !

- Quels crocs ? Fit Mido, approchant. Hey le sans-fée, qu'est-ce que tu- Oulà ! Mais t'es taré ?! T'as amené un monstre ici ?!

- Et moi j'existe pas... Grommela Midona.

N'aimant sûrement pas la foule s'étant agglutinée en entendant les cris, ledit monstre poussa une sorte de cri furieux, sûrement pour les disperser. Ce qui marcha car, les Kokiris partirent vivement, craignant pour leur vie. Link s'apprêtait à en toucher deux mots à son compagnon, mais ne put rien dire quand il vit le regard douloureux de l'animal.

- Ta blessure te fait mal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Midona à sa place. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise que c'est un monstre.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Il faudra bien me dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Lui dit-il pour la convaincre.

- C'est d'accord, mais chez toi. Céda-t-elle.

- Ok.

Arrivés à l'arbre-maison de Link, un problème se posa :

- Euuhh... Tu vas faire comment pour monter l'échelle ? Demanda-t-il au loup.

- Hee hee, observe et apprends ! Lui répondit Midona.

Flottant en laissant des espèces de trainées noires derrière elle, Midona alla se positionner en haut de l'échelle tandis que le loup s'approchait. Il bandit ses muscles et sauta.

- C'est ça qu'est bien quand il est en loup, il un peu moins inutile qu'avant ! Kss kss kss ! Ricana Midona. Ouch ! Quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle à l'animal qui l'avait faiblement mordu.

- C... Comment ça ''quand il est en loup'' ? Demanda Link.

- Et mer... Fit Midona, réalisant que sa langue avait un peu beaucoup fourché.

Le loup baissa ses épaules et sa queue pendant que Link montait. Ce dernier entra chez lui et invita les deux autres à faire de même. Ces derniers le suivirent et Link s'assit sur son lit, tandis que le loup s'allongeait par terre. En grognant, Midona dut se relever du dos de l'animal et resta à flotter.

- Bon, commença Midona. Séance interrogatoire je suppose. Vas y, c'est mon jour de bonté, kss kss kss !

- Déjà, qui êtes vous ? Fit Link.

- Bon, Midona eu une grande inspiration. Je vais essayer de résumer. Si tu as déjà oublié, je suis Midona, je viens du Crépuscule, un monde parallèle au votre où plusieurs grands criminels ont étés envoyés.

- Qu- Commença Link.

- Laisse moi finir, après tu reparles, coupa Midona. Je disait donc, ces criminels ont eu des enfants, et cela a donné mon peuple mais, fit-elle en insistant sur le ''mais'', le peuple des Twilis, le peuple du crépuscule donc, ne sont pas comme leurs ancêtres, ils sont bons. Link hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue.

*Moment d'explication by Midona*

Un jour, un homme ayant commis d'atroces crimes a été envoyé dans le Crépuscule par les Sages grâce à un objet appelé le Miroir des Ombres. En fait, ils essayèrent de le tuer grâce à l'épée des Sages mais il se libéra et tua un ou deux Sages, je ne sais plus. Ces derniers n'eurent donc pas le choix et durent l'envoyer dans le monde du Crépuscule. Xanto, qui avait essayé de devenir roi mais qui avait échoué pour finalement tomber dans une sorte de depression, le prit pour un Dieu, car l'homme lui donna un peu de ses pouvoirs.

Grâce à ces derniers, il obligea les Twili, le peuple du Crépuscule, à lui obéir en les transformant en monstres, en marionnettes, les Agents de l'Ombre. Il fit tomber le Château d'Hyrule en menaçant de tuer ses habitants et envoya ses larbins dérober leur Lumière aux Esprits gardant cette dernière pour plonger Hyrule dans l'ombre.

Cependant, il me réserva un sort tout autre en me forçant à rester sous cette forme que tu vois aujourd'hui, bloquant une grande partie de mes pouvoirs. Pour vaincre cet usurpateur, je veux essayer d'utiliser une ancienne magie appartenant à mon peuple, les Cristaux d'Ombre, au nombre de quatre. Nous en sommes au troisième.

*Fin du moment d'explication by Midona*

- ...Donc maintenant, on s'amuse à retrouver le dernier morceau. Acheva-t-elle. Voilà, ça m'a tué d'expliquer, alors t'as intérêt à avoir retenu le gros du truc, parce que je répéterais pas.

- Eh ben... Je savais même pas qu'il existait un monde parallèle...

- Y'a pleins de choses que tu ignores.

- Je sais. Et pour Link ? Enfin, l'autre Link ?

- Bwarf, lui, c'est le ''Héros élu des Déesses'' ou un truc comme ça, alors les affreux, les Agents de l'Ombre, l'ont enfermé dans un cachot au Château d'Hyrule, je l'ai aidé à s'échapper, et vu qu'il veut sauver Hyrule, je l'aide, enfin parfois ont peut même dire que je l'utilise kss kss, car, pour entrer dans le Crépuscule, il faut l'aide d'un Twili, même en monstre. La première fois, c'est un affreux qui l'a obligé à entrer.

- Je vois... Murmura Link. Bon. Maintenant, pourquoi ''frère jumeau'' et ''quand il est en loup'' ? Demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire.

- ...Pour la première question, fit-elle, je répondrais plus tard. Pour l'autre, sache que Link, ''mon Link'' si on peut dire, était autrefois humain, Hylien plus précisément. Enfin bref, sache que, dans le Crépuscule, les êtres de la Lumière deviennent des âmes errantes, ignorant le fait qu'elle sont désormais désincarnées. Mais vu que Link est le Héros élu des Déesses, il s'est transformé en loup à la place. Il lui faut une aide spéciale, comme les Esprits de la Lumière pour qu'il redevienne humain. Acheva-t-elle.

- Et maintenant ? Ne peut-on pas trouver des Esprits de la Lumière ou quelque chose ? Demanda Link, intrigué que Midona ait esquivé l'autre question.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des ''sources de l'esprit'' ici. C'est l'endroit où, généralement, on trouve des Esprits de la Lumière. Mais peut importe car, quand on s'est évanouis, il était encore humain...

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi étiez-vous dans cet état ?

- Nous ne savons pas. En tout cas, fit-elle en pointant le loup, il faut lui redonner sa véritable apparence.

- Un Esprit tu as dit ? Une grande fée pourrait peut-être nous aider !

- Une grande fée ? Je connait que les petites... Mais qui sait, peut-être.

- T'es vraiment optimiste...

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, kss kss kss !

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer que le loup s'était assoupi. Ils décidèrent de faire de même, et au grand dam de Midona, elle devait se décider entre : un loup, son ombre ou un gamin. Elle préféra opter pour l'ombre du canidé, ce qui n'a en soit rien d'étonnant. Link la regarda se fondre dans les ténèbres avec un regard endormi. Il n'était pas surprit car elle venait du Crépuscule, elle avait donc une affinité naturelle avec les ombres, etc...

En fait, il s'en fichait un peu, car après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, plus rien ne le surprendrait, sauf peut-être si quelqu'un se ramenait et lui disait qu'il avait eu plusieurs vies avant celle-ci... Ce qui était impossible, non ? Il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête.

* * *

Chapitres petits, fins de merde, c'est chez Baka27 ! XD

Non mais vraiment, je suis nulle pour finir les chapitres. Mais vraiment vraiment nulle. Enfin bon XD

Z'avez de la chance, j'ai fini le chapitre suivant alors que je devais travailler... Traduction: Alors que je devais ranger ma chambre... Ma mère va me tuer XD

Reviews ? :D *met une pancarte*

Baka27


End file.
